Your Beautiful
by Maymist
Summary: It's been three years since the aliens and mews have seen each other from their last fight. Kisshu, has been missing Ichigo for a long time, at the same time, Ichigo is even missing the aliens. What happens when the aliens come and visit? KishXIchigo
1. Your Beautiful In My Dreams

_Kisshu's Pov_

_" _Kitty..._" _I mumbled as I was on our ship, exploring our galaxy.

I was sitting on a seat, with my hand to my chin, staring off into space.

The little shrimp Tart, looked at me.

_" _What's wrong with you, Kish...?_"_ Tart asked tilting his head.

_" _Nothing. _" _I replied, with a numb facial expression.

My long flowing green bangs had gotten longer, they were getting into my attractive eyes, so I pushed them away. I looked down, as if I had forgotten about Taruto's presence.

He had a puzzled look on his face, he laughed as his pig tails went up.

_"_ Yeah right!_"_ He laughed.

Myself glared at him, with my imitating eyes.

Tart was taken a back, a little frighten. He raised an eye brow, as he started to float above me.

_" _Kisshu what's wrong, eh? _" _Tart replied puzzled.

I looked down, while looking at the drink I was about to sip, on the table. I sighed.

_" _Will we ever go back to that planet called, _earth_? _" _Myself gulped, however I couldn't let Tart see.

Tart frowned. _" _Probably not. I mean after all we have done... Besides there's no reason to go back there, Kish. _"_

I sighed. _" _Can we go there, well if we want...? Tart it's been three years, since we have seen the mew mews. It's getting very boring around here. _" _I crossed my arms quietly.

_" _Oh, so you miss that kitty girl...? _" _Tart giggled.

Myself smirked a little at him. Truth be told, I do miss her. Myself while my heart misses her everyday! I cry for her everyday! I wonder if my little kitty feels the same! My little Ichigo-chan! She's someone else's kitty though... I died for that girl, however she still chooses her boy friend instead. I guess we weren't meant to be, no matter how hard I tried... Not to mention, Ichigo has no idea how much pain she has put me threw, along with all this confusion.

I sighed and nodded.

_" _Isn't she taken though...?_" _Tart in confusion put a figure to his chin, with his concern eyes.

Sighing sadly, I moved my head up and down slowly.

_" _You want to go back too, don't you Tart...?_ "_ I chuckled while smirking at him.

He blushed slightly, moving his eyes in an another direction, not locking into my eyes.

_"_ No._" _He protested.

I smirked. _" _Tart, your a horrible liar, give it up! I can tell you want to see that Pudding girl. _"_

He bit his lip. _" _N..Not really.._"_

I smirked at his reaction. I got closer to him, as I got up and floated.

_ " _You sure...?_" _I smirked.

He gulped nervously. _" _N..No.. It wouldn't hurt to go visit right? Aren't we friends with the mews...?_" _He asked.

I licked my lips. _"_ Oh yes we are._ " _Myself smirked.

--------

_Ichigo's Pov_

_" KISSHU!!" _

I remember myself screaming his name on that day... The last day of no more aliens. I thought he was really gone. I truly thought he was gone, he was so special to me. I had strong feelings, even if he was an ignorant pervert, who was some what, ugh, _hot_. That Kish... I sighed.

At least, I still have my mew mew powers. I can at least transform when I'm ready. It's been three years, without seeing those aliens. I got to admit, with out Kisshu or their evil, it's been pretty boring.

However, even if they did come back, they wouldn't be bad, they would be on our side. _Oh well. _I thought as myself smiled. I have a good boy friend that I shall love for ever.

Actually without Kish, there won't be anymore love triangles anymore. Aoyama and I have been getting along pretty good. He's such a pretty boy sometimes.

However sometimes I doubt myself if he's faithful or not. He has so many fan-girls raving over him. He's so nice to them too, _nya_! Makes me so mad sometimes, _nya_!

It was pretty early in the morning. About eight a clock, wasn't too bad, about break feast time for me. I went down stairs as my parents greeted me, I forked down my food.

_" _Thanks, nya!_" _I said to my parents.

I covered my mouth since I kept saying _nya _around people lately. I miss saving the world...

I finally got my wish, _to be a normal girl... _

Look at myself now. I see why people say be careful what you wish for, because sometimes you have no idea what you have, is what you really want. I sighed.

_" _S..Sorry.. Mom... Dad..._" _I replied nervously.

I went up to my room, and got dressed.

Myself yawned as I went down the stairs and when I arrived down their, I looked in the mirror in the living room, and tied my hair up into those pigtails. Of course I put on my bell that Aoyama-kun have gave me. I smiled as I was about to go to work and go out the door.

Smiling, I opened the door nob. My eyes widen as I see yellow eyes staring at me, the young man was floating with his green hair in the wind. He was slightly smirking, slightly smiling at me.

I bit my lip in astonishment.

_" _Kish..._" _

----

_My life is brilliant..._

_My love is pure..._

_I saw an angel.._

_Of what I'm sure..._

----

**_Okay, I'm kind of new to writing Tokyo Mew Mew fanfictions. I love this anime. I loved it for so long, that I had finally had the guts to write a fanfic about this couple. I mean, all the stories are so good with Tokyo Mew Mew, I mean I didn't want to embarrass myself or anything. However, I hoped you guys liked it. I'm begging you all, please review. _**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW  
_**


	2. Your UnBeautiful To Me

----------

_" _Kish! _" _Ichigo screamed shocked.

He smirked. _" _It's nice to see you again, isn't it kitty...? _" _

_" _W..What are you doing h..here..? Hurry you pervert, get away from here before my parents see you, _nya_!_" _Ichigo pushed Kish to the side of her house so no one could see them.

-------

_Ichigo's Pov_

_" _Why are you here?! _" _I puffed.

_" _Things were getting boring, so I wanted to visit my kitty-chan. _" _Kish replied, as he petted my head. I slashed his hand away.

_" _I'm not your kitty! _" _I protested.

Kisshu sighed.

_" _I know that Ichigo..._" _He said with a frown.

I raised an eye brow. Myself frowned as well with him. It felt like that myself just hurt Kish emotionally.

_" _And I accept that... Ichigo... _" _He whispered.

_" _I just miss the good old days... Don't you, eh? _" _He asked.

I looked down as I felt my cat ears come up. However they went down since I felt sad. My hands were behind my back as I looked down in guilt.

_" _Yes. _" _I replied quietly.

Kisshu smiled. _" _So how are you honey...? Did you miss me, eh? _" _

_" _Grr... I only missed you a little! _" _I pouted crossing my arms.

I snapped back at him, _" _Don't call me _honey _I'm not yours! _" _

Kish smirked. _" _But in my eyes, your still my toy. Ichigo..._"_

I clenched my fists. _" _Only in your dreams! _" _

Kisshu didn't reply...

_" _Your probably right... _" _Kish whispered quietly, looking down.

------

Tart was with Pai walking along forest in Tokyo.

_" _So Pai, why did you want to come along...?_" _Tart asked looking up at him, while they were flying side by side.

_" _I got bored... _" _He muttered.

Taruto suddenly stopped as he saw Pudding in the forest, jumping around acting like her old self. Taruto smiled.

_" _I'll leave... _" _Pai insisted, he teleported away.

Tart blushed. _" _W..Wait...!_" _Tart then sighed.

Pudding looked at him. _"_ Taruto!!_"_ She smiled as she tackled him with a hug.

" Urgh! Get off me, eh! _" _He screamed while blushing.

-----

_Kisshu's Pov_

I looked at my kitty. Myself saw her talking on and on. It was like my big ears were on mute, and I couldn't hear her bickering at me.

I put my figure on her lips.

_" _Ichigo-chan... You talk to much... _" _Myself whispered.

I could see her little cat like face turn crimson red.

She smacked my hand off of her lips.

_" _Don't touch me! _" _She threaten.

I frowned.

_" _Ichigo.. Why do you always act like you hate me, eh? _" _I asked quietly.

She paused and calmed down.

_" _I..I don't' _hate _you Kish... It's just.. I don't know..._" _She said with her depressing little eyes looking down.

-----

From the distance, they saw Aoyama standing on the side walk.

_" _Ichigo...? _" _He questioned.

_" _Aoyama-kun! _" _She said running to him.

_" _Why is that _alien _back...? _" _Aoyama asked looking at Ichigo.

_" _H..He just came for a visit! Oh we have a date today, don't we Aoyama-kun...? Let's get going! _" _She smiled as she clenched onto Aoyama's arm.

They headed towards the subway.

_" _By, Kisshu! _" _She smiled back at Kisshu and waved.

-----

_Kisshu's Pov_

I shrugged as I looked down floating with my shoulders up, as my heart broken eyes looked down in depression.

_" _Why do I even try...? _" _Myself whispered. You could even hear the heart break in my voice.

-----

_She smiled at me at the subway..._

_She was with another man..._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that, cause I got a plan...!_

_----_

_**Okay. ^-^ I wanted to make this chapter so yeah. ^-^ lol. Thanks for reviewing my reviewers. ^-^ This chapter isn't as great as the first one, however I don't really like any of my stories! XD Oh right, please review. I only update if I get reviews, okay you guys? Okay. ^-^ Hoped you guys liked it. **_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW  
**_


End file.
